


自恋与傲娇

by Chasity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity/pseuds/Chasity
Summary: 其实就是文中Dwight说的那样，Rick和Negan吵架一不小心吵大了两人又都拉不下脸先低头，于是离婚了两年，在Dwight的神助攻下又复合的故事
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	自恋与傲娇

**Author's Note:**

> ABO+普通世界AU  
> 第一次开车写的不好，肉一点都不香请见谅
> 
> 设定医学技术已经达到可以消除AO标记的水平，但只有获得政府批准才可以进行这项手术。AO离婚以后，只要O愿意消除标记便可以向政府申请（毕竟A可以同时标记多个O，所以不需要征求A的意见）
> 
> 卡尔是尼根和瑞克的孩子
> 
> 年龄差私设15，百度说尼根是51，瑞克是40左右，安猪在第一季是37，就凑个整，本文设瑞克36，尼根仍是51

“我可以一个人上学，Dad！”

“不，你才10岁！”

“对，我都10岁了还要每天让父亲去离家只有几个街区的学校接送我！”Carl翻个白眼“拜托，你可是警长，难道你不想自己的儿子像个男人一样吗？”

“哦，当然，等你到了男人的年龄。”Rick笑着揉了一把Carl的脑袋。

“Come on！”Carl立刻后仰想躲过Rick的手。

学校门口

“安分点，晚上我来接你”Rick抬起手。

Carl立刻后退一步，翻了个白眼“知道了，Mother Goose”然后就立刻跑进校门。

Rick无奈地笑笑，虽然Carl最后的称呼说的很小声，但他还是听到了。

那是Tara给他起的外号，到现在Rick都没明白为什么要这样叫他。

坐上车准备开车去警局，眼角似乎瞥到一个穿皮衣的人，Rick摇下车窗张望，没有看到心中想的那个人，他有些失望地发动车子。

Rick以为自己看到了Negan，他的前任丈夫，他的Alpha，是的，Negan仍是他的Alpha，并不是他对Negan余情未了，而是因为他的职业。他是镇上的警长，一个Omega要成为一位警察有多么困难可想而知，Alpha的标记他带来了很多好处，他没有发情的时候对其他人来讲和Beta差不多，他不会吸引任何Alpha，当然除了Negan。唯一的坏处就是发情的热潮只有自己的Alpha才能解决，如果Rick忘记吃抑制剂的话，麻烦就大了，不过幸好他是一个谨慎的人，从来没有忘记过。

Rick回想起两年前他们离婚的时候，是自己先提出的，说出那句话的时候Rick自己都很惊讶，但Negan却出奇的冷静，他只回了一句“好”。这出乎Rick的意料，他本以为Negan会拒绝，会大吼着对自己说“You are mine！You belong to me！You can never leave me！”以前他们闹分手的时候Negan对他说过这句话，可是这次Negan却答应了，非常冷静地答应了，Rick这才意识到，或许Negan早已忍受不了自己，早就想与自己分开了。于是他们便开始办理离婚手续了，整个过程Negan都非常冷静，手续完成后他只是淡淡说了一句“再见”，然后Rick再也没有见过他。Rick还是从Dwight—Negan酒吧的调酒师—口中知道，Negan把酒吧卖了，说是去公路旅行，不知道什么时候回来，或者，还会不会回来。

公路旅行？听起来挺文艺的，但事实上Negan是文艺的反义词，他是教科书式的Alpha混蛋！狂妄自大，凶猛好斗。Negan同他结婚了以后卖掉原来的房子，在Rick所在辖区买下了一个酒吧，虽然是酒吧老板但他经常和小混混打架，他还狡辩说那些是他的客户，而且那也不是打架，是Alpha的娱乐项目之一。更可恶的是每当他被Rick同事以打架斗殴为名抓进警局，在警局看见Rick时还没心没肺地笑着喊“Oh,Sheriff~You are so damn hot！”作为报复，Rick就经常去Negan的酒吧查牌，然后Negan就在Rick下班后劝他辞职。两人就这么一来一回地互相使绊，争吵也越来越多，直到两年前，Rick提出离婚。这是好事，对他，对Negan，对Carl都是好事。

但Rick没想到Negan会直接离开，这的确让Rick很生气，就算Negan讨厌自己，那Carl呢？Rick知道Negan很爱Carl，可他却这么不声不响地离开，如果Carl想见父亲，那他该怎么办？不过奇怪的是Carl从没问起过，他曾经试探地问过Carl，Carl回答说：“老爹说要去探险，等他回来给自己讲他的经历，那绝对比小说里的要精彩！还说让我不能问你，不然就不给我讲了”这让Rick更生气了，他告诉了Carl要离开却不告诉自己！所以，可能因为赌气，Rick也从来没有尝试过联系Negan。

Negan真的从他生活中消失了，他的朋友大部分都是警察，他们不喜欢Negan，自然不会提起他，邻居在知道他们离婚以后也不会在Rick面前提起，而Negan在这里的朋友大概只有酒吧的几个工作人员和熟客，Rick和他们并不熟，除了工作需要他也不会去那间酒吧。原来他们可以完全没有交集，意识到这一点让Rick很烦闷。然后他又为自己感到烦闷而更加烦闷。

但Negan偶尔还是会在Rick脑海中闪现，尤其是当Rick做饭的时候，以前这活都是Negan干的，是的，谁能想到那个自大的混蛋竟然拥有不错的厨艺。他俩分开第一天的时候Rick都忘了给Carl准备早饭，最后只能让Carl在车上吃了块面包。

到了警局，Rick摇摇头，停下思绪。

“Hey，morning Boss！”Tara一看见Rick便笑着打招呼，这位Omega警长可是他的偶像，虽然现在社会平等了许多，Omega早就不是只能待在家负责传宗接代的生育机器，但是像警察这种工作仍是Alpha和Beta的天下，Omega占警队的数量不到百分之一，且大部分都是从事文职工作，像Rick这样身处前线的实在“罕见”。当Tara知道自己是在Rick手下工作的时候，兴奋得睡不着觉，差点第一天上班就迟到。

“Morning Tara”Rick也笑着回应，他也很喜欢这个活泼开朗的Alpha女孩。Tara是一年前从警校毕业就加入了Rick的小队的，因为是新人，Rick也很照顾她，会教她很多警校学不到的东西，Tara也没有让他失望，现在的她已经丝毫不逊于警队的老人了。

“Boss，coffee”Tara给Rick端来了一杯咖啡。

“Thank you Tara”Rick笑着道谢，接过喝一口。

Tara笑着回到自己座位。

Rick制定一下今天的任务，和往常一样，巡逻，整理卷宗，这是一个很安宁的小镇子，没有什么大案子发生。

Rick和Shane一组，Tara和Abraham一组，开始了上午的巡逻。

“你确定Tara不是暗恋你？”Shane问，Shane是Rick的拍档，一个Alpha。

“不是”Rick叹口气“你怎么还没放弃，从Tara来的那一天就开始这样说”

“那是因为瞎子都能看出来她看你的眼神不一般！”

“她只是把我当偶像！我记得我已经跟你说过我和她讨论过这件事”

天知道Shane怎么想，竟然一直想撮合Rick和Tara。

“Dude！她才22岁！我已经35了！”这是Rick第一次知道Shane的想法以后对他的回应。“你和那位相差的更大！”Shane刚说出口就后悔了，他知道Rick虽然不说，但他一直都在想着那个人“Sorry bro，I...”

“Tara并不是喜欢我，不是那种喜欢，你不信我今晚就和她谈谈，明天告诉你”Rick扯开话题，他不想谈论那个人，不过和Tara谈谈这件事还是蛮尴尬的，毕竟他这年龄问一个小女孩喜不喜欢自己...嗯...都怪Shane！

谈论的结果果然是Tara只是崇拜Rick而已，把Rick当作师长甚至父亲，没有其他的想法，不过过程真的很尴尬的，两个人都红了脸，Rick在心里把Shane好一顿骂。幸好Tara是个很豪爽的女孩，没放在心上，依旧照常对待Rick，没有避嫌而生疏。

第二天Rick就和Shane说了，Shane虽然收敛了，但似乎一直都没死心。

“我记得，但是日久生情嘛，或许她现在对你有不一样的感觉了呢？”

“Oh God，Shane，你放过我和Tara吧，你是嫌工作太少吗？我可以多安排些工作给你”

“诶别别别，我最近和Lori要开始我们的造人计划了，你可别再给我压力了”

Lori是个Beta，她是Rick的“青梅竹马”，并且曾经喜欢过Rick，但Rick只是把她当作好朋友，最后被Shane追到手，Rick由衷祝福他们两个。

“你们终于开始了？不过二人世界了？”Rick笑道，好友即将有孩子了，他比谁都高兴。

“诶~其实我想继续二人世界，不过Lori说她年纪大了，本来Beta生育就比较困难，要是年纪再大了，恐怕进了产房就出不来了，所以还是早点要孩子吧。”

“嘿！现在医学这么发达，Beta生产风险也不大的”Rick想调节一下气氛“孩子的教父的位置是我的！你可不许给别人！”

“哈哈哈当然是你的！你不当我还不让呢！”Shane话锋一转“我快有孩子了，你啥时候给自己找个Alpha或者Beta？”

“你又来了Shane，我现在这样就很好！”

“别以为我不知道你现在用抑制剂的量是以前的两倍！”Shane真的很担心自己的老友“已经两年了！他毫无音讯，说不定那个混蛋已经在别处成了家了！”

“Hey Shane！我想单身和他没有关系！”Rick不禁提高音量。

“呵！是吗？”Shane不仅是Rick的拍档，也是他警校的同学，Negan与Rick相遇也是Rick刚上警校那会，所以Shane是看着他俩谈恋爱、结婚到离婚的。他从来都不看好Negan与Rick的恋情，他们俩简直就是完全相反的两个个体，Negan自私自大，而Rick自信但谦逊，Negan纵酒纵欲，而Rick是个很自律的人，Negan是个Alpha主义者，而Rick倡导ABO平等，可想而知他俩交往过程中有多少争吵，无数次Shane都觉得他俩会分开，但每次都没有，他们就这样在争吵中走进婚姻的殿堂，然后有了Carl，就在Shane以为不管他俩怎么吵都不会分开的时候，他们离婚了。Shane在他俩结婚后就没再劝过Rick让他分手，虽然他仍不看好他俩，但他也明白了，虽然Rick和Negan的观念性格都如此不和，但他们深爱彼此。即使是现在，虽然Rick不承认，但他知道，Rick仍然爱着Negan。

Rick不回答，只是说道“专心工作”

“OK，你是老大。”

Rick早上看见的的确不是Negan，那时候Negan还在旅馆附近吃早饭。

Negan想了很久，在汽车旅馆待了三天才下定决心回来，他不是想和Rick复合，只是他答应了Carl会回来，他也的确想Carl了，小孩子都长得很快，不知道Carl是不是已经长成一个小男子汉了。

当初为什么离开？Negan也不知道，他只知道不能再呆在Rick身边了，如果他还呆在Rick身边，他怕自己会忍不住反悔。

从相遇到离婚，一共13年，Negan也不知道他和Rick是怎么度过的，他俩在一起简直就是互相折磨，他们吵过无数次，也打过不少次架，有时候就连Negan自己都觉得他俩完了，但奇迹般的，他们没有分开。Rick曾经被他逼急的时候也说过要分手，那时Negan最大的感受是愤怒，强行搂过他的脖子，对他吼道：“You are mine！You belong to me！You can never leave me！”然后像个典型的Alpha混蛋一样，用信息素压制Rick，把他好好操了一顿。可是当Rick提出离婚的时候，他没有生气，没有悲痛，没有任何感觉，他头脑一片空白，但不知怎么，他感觉Rick这次是认真的，或许是因为他们已经在一起太久了，他们都累了，而且还有Carl，应该结束让Carl生活在他俩的争吵中了，于是他同意了。办手续的那几天，他前所未有的冷静，把自己和Rick的过去都想了一遍，他更加认定离婚是正确的选择，Rick没有他只会生活得更好，但是如果他没有Rick呢？

他回忆起更久远的事，Lucille，Negan突然意识到，自己已经很久没有想起Lucille了。Lucille是Negan的第一任妻子，一个温柔美丽的女性Omega。她曾是Negan的挚爱，可是病魔带走了她，Negan唯一能做的，就是眼睁睁看着她死去，感受着他们之间的AO链接断开的痛苦，痛苦之后便是无尽的空虚，这种空虚比疼痛更加折磨Negan。他先尝试与其他人交往，Omega，Beta甚至Alpha，可是没用，于是他开始寻找其他东西填补空虚：烟酒、性爱甚至毒品，这些倒是挺有用的，因为那使他整日处于不清醒的状态，自然感觉不到空虚，这样浑浑噩噩的日子直到遇到Rick才有所改变。Rick是他的救赎，如果他没有遇到Rick，或许早就猝死在酒吧或者街头了，所以他一开始不愿放开Rick，所以当Rick说分手的时候他会那么生气。但是现在，Rick已经为他付出得够多，而他又给Rick带来了什么呢？或许只有痛苦吧。

手续办妥的时候，Negan对Rick说了句“再见”他无法再说出“祝你幸福”，他不敢想象Rick以后会和另一个Alpha结为家庭，比与他在一起的时候幸福得多。行李早就收拾好，酒吧他卖给了Simon，他的朋友，然后当天就离开了，这些事他没有告诉Rick，他知道Rick从别人口中知道这件事以后一定会生气，所以他特地嘱咐Dwight，如果见到Rick就故意装作无意地告诉他自己离开的事，或许他是在期待Rick知道以后能打电话来骂自己一顿吧。

离镇子越近Negan就越紧张，他想死Carl和Rick了，尤其是Rick。他再也不能装作自己只是来看Carl的，他现在TM的心跳的跟十六岁高中女生终于下定决心要和自己暗恋许久的男孩表白时一样。这让他有点退缩，但是他还是硬着头皮继续，临阵脱逃可不是他的性格。但其实内心深处，他也在期待。他猜测Rick可能还爱着他，因为他们的链接一直没断。他起初很紧张，链接断开的那种感觉他的确不想再体会第二次，但是他一直没等到那种感觉，他明白Rick应该决定不断开链接了，他知道Rick这样做的理由，标记对单身Omega警官百利而无一害，但是，或许还有其他原因？比如，Rick还爱着他？或许他还可以挽回？但每每想到这个，他自己都嘲笑自己的自恋。

Negan下午到达小镇，这个时间点Carl还在上课，Rick也没下班，他思考了一会决定回酒吧坐一会，除了见见以前的朋友，他也要想一下该怎么面对Rick。

虽然过了两年，但小镇几乎没什么变化，Negan很轻松地就找到了酒吧的位置。

还未到傍晚，酒吧的人很少，Negan径直走向吧台。

“Hey，来杯威士忌。”

酒保本来在擦杯子，听到话下意识地就转身倒酒，然后突然意识到什么，看向这位客人。

“Hi，D-boy”Negan笑着看向自己的老伙计。

“Oh，God，you bastard！”Dwight笑着锤了一下Negan的胸口“你还知道回来！”

“嘘~小点声，我知道你想我了但是请克制一下，别吓到客人”Negan挑眉。

“哈哈哈哈，你个自恋狂！”Dwight把酒推到Negan“苏格兰威士忌，你的最爱。”

“Oh~还是你了解我sweetie”Negan喝了一口“不只你想我，我感觉到这间酒吧也在想我，看看周围的空位置，它们在向我哭诉你的新老板没有把酒吧管理好。”

“Come on！现在还没到四点！谁会在这时候来酒吧？”Dwight继续擦杯子“我看不是酒吧想你，是你想那个人吧？怎么？为了他再买一次酒吧？”

“嘿！我只是回来看看我的老朋友”

“哦~这样啊”Dwight放下酒杯，双手撑着吧台“那你现在看完了，要走了吗？”

“No~当然不，我还要看看Simon”Negan把剩余的酒喝完“介意再给我一杯吗？”

“呵！Serious，Man？”

“嗯哼~虽然那是个问句，但我很认真的让你再给我添一杯”

“你知道我说的不是这个”

“我记得我以前教过你，要满足客人的需要D”Negan敲敲杯子。

Dwight翻个白眼，拿过杯子给Negan再倒上一杯“装作偶遇Rick，然后问他：‘Hey Rick，很抱歉听到关于你和Negan的事，尤其是Negan竟然直接走了，他可真混蛋不是吗？’”

Negan盯着他“你在说什么？”

Dwight迎上他的目光“说你让我做的事喽，向你汇报一下当时的情况。Rick听到我的话楞了一下，反问我说你走了？然后我说是啊，你不知道？哦，对不起对不起，我以为他跟你说了，还想问问你他去哪旅行了呢...”

“够了！”Negan锤了一下桌子，然后端起酒杯一饮而尽“我走了两年你不想知道我去哪了？”

“哦是啊，不讨论问题就可以假装问题不存在了”Dwight冷笑。

“Dwight！”

“OK，OK”Dwight摊手“那么请问你这两年有什么‘奇遇’呢？”

虽然奇遇谈不上，但这两年的确让Negan增长了不少见闻，以前他只在家乡和这个小镇待过，这两年他几乎走遍了整个美国，确实有一些有趣的经历。

Rick和Shane也差不多完成了一天的巡逻，正在回警局的路上。

“下班后喝一杯？”Shane问。

“你不是要和Lori造人？不早点回家还要喝酒？”Rick挑眉。

“这不想趁最后一夜喝个痛快嘛”

“哈哈哈，要喝你自己喝我可不陪你，我还要去接Carl”

“嘿！是不是兄弟？！”Shane佯装生气“我打电话给Tara，让她帮忙去接Carl”

“what？你怎么老是喜欢使唤Tara？”Rick皱眉。

“因为她总是非常乐意帮你做事啊~”Shane调笑道。

“又来了，你什么时候能放过Tara？”

“不知道”Shane摇摇头“或许等你找到一个新Alpha的时候？”

Rick翻个白眼。

“就这么说定了！”Shane加快速度驶向警局。

“我有同意吗？”

“得了吧Rick，这也是Carl想要的”Shane挑眉“一个可以陪她打游戏的漂亮小姐姐和一个只会跟他尬聊或者说教的无趣爹地，他会选择谁？”

Rick沉默了一会“我有那么差劲？”

“哦，不，当然不，Rick，我只是...”Shane有点急了“抱歉bro，我那么说只是想让你同意一起喝酒而已，你是个好父亲，真的，Rick，你是我见过的最好的一个”

有些话对Alpha和Beta来说无所谓，但Omega却很在意，比如Shane刚刚说的话，似乎是在说Rick是个不称职的父亲。Omega对家庭和孩子的渴望是刻在天性里的，他们也要求自己成为一个优秀的丈夫、妻子、父亲或者母亲。Rick听到这样的话难免会伤心，但Shane真的不是故意的，他常常会忘记Rick是个Omega。他们在警校相识，他曾一度以为Rick是Alpha，后来知道Rick是Omega的时候他很惊讶，因为他和Rick格斗过而且他输了，一个Alpha打架输给了一个Omega，简直就是耻辱。他还因为这个生过Rick的气，后来想开了以后他却有些同情Rick，Rick那么好强，当初在知道自己是Omega的时候肯定很伤心。但渐渐地他就不这么想了，Rick教会了他一个人强大与否不是取决于性别。所以他也真的更多的把Rick当朋友或者兄弟，而不是当作Omega来看待，一般Alpha都不会和Omega一起喝酒猜拳，但他和Rick就不是，警校的时候他经常拉Rick去酒吧喝酒，甚至让Rick给他做托帮他泡妞。

“我明白Shane，你不用道歉”Rick朝他笑笑“看来今晚要拜托Tara了”

“Oh，man！你同意了！”Shane大笑“就知道我最好的兄弟不会拒绝我的！”

Negan一边喝酒一边和Dwight讲他的见闻。

“你知道接下来发生什么了吗？”Negan故意卖关子“等我去趟厕所告诉回来告诉你，man，我的膀胱快炸了，你确定这是酒不是水？”

Dwight翻个白眼“如果我是你就立刻抬起屁股去厕所而不是在这批评我的酒”

“其实我们可以去我家喝一杯不一定要来酒吧”Rick在快到酒吧门口的时候提议。

“Come on，在家喝酒有什么意思？你不想进是别有原因吧？”Shane当然不同意。

“没有”Rick闷闷地回一句。

他们要去的就是Negan那间酒吧，没办法，这个小镇只有这一间酒吧。

现在还没到六点，酒吧人也不是很多。Shane和Rick决定坐到角落的位置上，Shane朝Dwight喊：“Hey D！两杯啤酒”

Dwight看到Rick，有点惊讶，Rick可不是常客，而且现在Negan在这，Rick肯定不知道这件事。他突然有一个想法，不过Shane在这有点碍事，他决定打电话给Sherry，他的女朋友，让Sherry打给Lori。她们在买衣服的时候碰到，品味相似又同是Beta，让这两个女人的友谊快速升温，甚至影响到了他和Shane，本来Shane只是常来喝酒，和他混个脸熟而已，现在因为她俩，他和Shane在酒吧以外也经常见到，现在都算是朋友了，男人一起吐槽自家女友也会使友谊升温的。

Dwight往一杯酒里加了点药，当然不可能是毒药，就算他不怕法律也要怕Negan啊，他要是敢害Rick，Negan把他大卸八块都算轻的。这是他给自己和Sherry准备的药，他和Sherry都是Beta，而Beta都比较“清心寡欲”，有时候为了增进感情需要借助点其他东西。

Dwight亲自把酒端给他俩，看着Rick喝了一口才转身回吧台。心想：Negan啊Negan，你该怎么感谢我？

为什么Dwight要这么做？废话，明眼人都能看出他俩其实就是吵吵架一不小心闹大了然后两个人又死要面子活受罪，都不肯先向对方低头。一开始听说Negan和Rick要离婚的时候，Dwight并没有太惊讶，说实话Negan看着就像个黑社会老大，而Rick是警察，鬼知道他俩怎么走到一起的。但是当Negan跟他说要他装作无意地样子告诉Rick自己要离开的时候他很惊讶，这是Negan？这明明是一个和恋人赌气跑走说再也不见还故意装作无意地给恋人机会来追自己的幼稚青少年吧？那时候Dwight就知道Negan这货根本就不想离婚的。Rick那边他是从Shane口中知道的，他觉得Rick其实只是吵上头了说句气话，可没想到Negan真的就同意了，然后他又拉不下脸，只能硬着头皮也同意。

这两人真是，明明都老夫老妻加起来也八九十岁的人了，谈恋爱还跟青春期的小伙子似的，Dwight真的无力吐槽。

Dwight观察着那两人的动作，果然Shane在接了一通电话以后慌忙地先走了。Dwight忍不住笑了笑，对不起了兄弟，但这两人的事情解决了对我两都有好处。

Negan这才慢悠悠地从厕所出来走向吧台，咧着嘴笑“满血复活，我们继续，刚刚讲到哪了？”

“我觉得还是改日再讲吧”Dwight朝Rick那边挑挑眉，示意Negan看向Rick。

Negan一转头，僵住了。

Shane真是的，拉自己出来喝酒结果被老婆一个电话就喊了回去，Rick笑着摇摇头，把自己那杯喝完以后正打算离开，他却闻到了一丝气味，那个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的气味。Rick下意识寻找气味的源头，结果一抬头便看到了那个人，Negan。但他并没有发现自己，而是在和Dwight说话。他的大脑告诉他应该赶快离开，可是他的手脚却不听使唤，他动不了了。

突然Negan转了头，他看见自己了！Rick突然打了一个激灵，这时与刚才正好相反，他的大脑一片空白，四肢却仿佛有意识般，立刻向门口走去。

Negan想过很多次与Rick重见的情景，但没有一个是这样的。他看到Rick也在瞪大眼睛看着自己，但与自己目光对上的时候便快速转头离开，Negan也不知所措，坐在椅子上呆呆地看着Rick离开，他们都还没有准备好。

不过情况不许如此

Dwight看见Rick要走，Negan还傻愣愣地坐着，使劲拍了一下Negan“你TM愣着干什么？赶紧去追啊！”

“我...我觉得我们应该先冷静一下”Negan一动不动，只是紧紧握着酒杯。

“冷静个屁啊！你们都冷静两年了！”Dwight简直要抓狂了“听着，你必须现在就去追他！不然，不然后果很严重！”

“你什么意思？”Negan听出了Dwight的话有些不对劲。

“我，我...”就算被Negan打也必须说出来了“我在他酒里下了药！”

“What？！”Negan立刻站起，一把揪住Dwight的衣领“How dare you！！！”

“嘿嘿，先别教训我赶紧去追他！”Dwight举起双手“只是点催情药，只要你在他身边就不会有事，赶紧去追！”

“你！改天收拾你！”Negan也意识到事情的严重性，放开Dwight赶紧出去找Rick。

Dwight看着Negan的背影笑道：“改天报答我吧~”继续擦起了杯子，酒吧的人快多起来了。

Rick冲出来坐进车里，他做了几次深呼吸，平复一下快速跳动的心脏，但渐渐他感觉到身体有点不对劲，脸发烫，下腹也升起一股燥意，这感觉他已经两年没有经历过了，他好像...发情了。可是他不明白为什么会发情，离他的发情期还有些日子，难道是Negan影响了他？可是Negan并没有大量放出信息素啊。Rick握紧方向盘，不知所措。

Negan追出来四处张望，看到了Rick的车，走过去一看Rick果然在车里，脸已经开始泛红。他本想打开门直接坐进去，但没想到Rick一看见他立刻锁住了车子。

他无奈只得敲敲车窗，大喊：“Rick！让我进去，你现在情况不能开车！”

Rick知道Negan说的是对的，作为警察的职业素养也不允许他开车，下车走就更不可能了，他已经闻到了淡淡的自己信息素的味道。Rick纠结了一会，还是把锁打开，自己挪到副驾驶的位置上，坐定的时候他忍不住轻吟了一声，Rick立刻咬紧牙，手捂住下腹。

Negan等Rick坐定，立刻打开门做到司机的位置上，点火启动，要回家了。

Negan坐进来加重了Rick现在的窘境，他虽然已经极力克制，但仍能感觉到自己的信息素在往Negan身上飘，而他也能闻到Negan的信息素，纯净的酒香，虽然只有一点点，但仍然凶烈冲鼻，火一般灼烧着他的理智，蒸馏伏特加，传说中的生命之水，只要浅尝一口便会发麻、脱水，仿佛被人揍了一拳。要么不喝，只要喝了便永远无法忘却，虽然痛苦却仍想再次尝试，永远也戒不掉，就像Negan这个人一样。而Negan也好不到哪去，他刚打开车门就闻到了Rick的味道，混杂着橡木香的葡萄果香，Rick的信息素是高雅醇和的白兰地，虽然是烈酒却口感柔和，正如Rick一样，虽然骨子里强大倔强，但性格温柔谦逊。Negan一进来更是被Rick的信息素给包围住了，他感觉到自己的下半身已经硬了。Negan用了这辈子最大的克制力压住自己的信息素，但仍然无法完全压制住，他明白Rick也是如此。他们都能感觉到自己的信息素在和对方的缠绕在一起，毕竟他们在生理上仍是属于彼此的啊！

“你怎么知道我的身体情况”Rick小声问，希望转移注意力改善当下的情况。

Negan沉默了一会还是决定实话实说“Dwight告诉我他给你下了药。”

“What？！”Rick转向Negan，生气地质问他“你让他给我下药？！”

“嘿！我TM的才没有让他这么做！”

“那他为什么要给我下药？！”

“我TM的怎么知道？你问他去！”Negan脾气也上来了“我TM在你心里就是那种孬种？！给Omega下药的强奸犯？！”

“你也没好到哪去！”Rick知道Negan是真的生气了，Negan不会那样说自己的，那是他最不耻的行为。但Dwight给他下药肯定是因为Negan，所以他不打算道歉，嘴硬地说出那句话。

“哦是啊！我TM跟那些强奸犯没什么区别！你应该现在就抓我为民除害！要不我转个头直接开去警局怎么样？Sheriff！”Negan说罢真的开始转方向盘打算掉个头。

Rick惊慌的抓住Negan握方向盘的手，往相反方向拉“不不，不能去警局，回家，求你了回家”警局还有值夜班的同事，或许是自尊心作祟，他最不想的就是让他的同事看到他脆弱的一面。

Negan本来也只是吓吓Rick，Rick现在的情况他怎么可能会把他送到警局，但Rick似乎当真了，紧抓着他的手，大概是药物作用，Negan觉得Rick简直快哭了，他对Rick的蓝眼睛一向没办法，尤其是湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。Negan的火气瞬间消失，忍不住轻声安慰“OK，OK，不去警局，我们回家，你先坐好。”

听到Negan答应自己不去警局，放松了下来，但似乎是因为刚刚一生气，药性发挥得更快了，现在他放松下来觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，他应该放开Negan的手，回到位置上坐好，可是他放不开，他的Omega天性告诉他身边这个是他的Alpha，他想靠近自己的Alpha。

Negan也觉察到了Rick的不对劲“嘿Rick！看着我！”他抬起一只手拍拍Rick的脸“再坚持一下，就快到了。”

“唔...”Rick忍不住轻声呻吟，用脸蹭Negan的手，向Negan那边更靠近了些，吸取Negan的信息素。

“Rick！”Rick似乎已经放弃压制信息素，现在Negan只要轻轻一呼吸就满嘴的白兰地香味，而且Rick还在往他身边蹭，如果是以前Negan不介意现在就停在路边上了Rick，但现在不行。Negan停下车，把Rick按回座位，系好安全带，他知道现在Rick已经不清醒了，就双手捧着Rick的脸，放出些信息素包住他“听话，坐好别乱动，我们先回家。”

Rick眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，他其实不知道Negan说了什么，但他的Omega天性告诉他不能违抗自己的Alpha，他就乖乖坐着。

Negan回到自己位置，快速发动车子飙回了家。

终于到达家门口

Negan也没时间感慨了，立刻下车打开另一侧车门，将Rick抱了出来。Rick下意识环住Negan的脖子，脑袋也往Negan的脖子蹭，嗅他的信息素味道。

Negan没有钥匙，往Rick的口袋摸，这无疑是火上浇油，Rick紧抱着Negan的脖子小声呻吟，呼吸都打在Negan的脖子上，Negan感觉到Rick的裤子已经湿了，自己的下面也更硬了。

好不容易进了屋子，Negan想把Rick放在床上然后去找抑制剂，可是Rick抱着他的脖子不松开，他无奈，只得轻抚Rick的背，小声哄道：“乖~Rick，你先放开我，我去找抑制剂给你，吃了抑制剂就不难受了。”

没想到Rick抱得更紧了，还把他往下拉，企图让他俩一起倒在床上。

Negan稳住身形，用力掰Rick的手“Rick，冷静，你我都知道这不是你想要的”Negan快疯了，他可是个从来不禁欲的Alpha，现在对着已经发情的而且还是属于自己的Omega能忍到现在已经是不可思议了，如果Rick还不放开他他就真的忍不住了。但如果真的那样，等Rick清醒以后，他俩也就真的完了。

“你怎么知道这不是我想要的”Rick埋在Negan的脖颈处闷闷地说道。他一开始的确不清醒，但是当Negan用信息素包住他的时候他就清醒了点，那在一定程度上缓和了他的情热，他重新找回了一些理智。思考了一下现在的情况，无疑他是想要Negan的，而他从链接和信息素中也感受到了Negan对他的渴望，至于这是因为他们还爱着彼此还是只是单纯的AO吸引，Rick现在无法辨别。但是他们渴望彼此这是肯定的，Rick不是那么保守的Omega，更何况对方还是他的Alpha，让他帮自己解决一下生理需要应该没问题。想着想着Rick又变得迷迷糊糊了，他简直和泡在酒中一样。伏特加混着白兰地，即使只能闻到白兰地的葡萄味，但是依旧不可能忽略伏特加，它虽然没有味道，却强势地灼烧着你的皮肤，让你仿佛身处烈火之中，难受，却让人甘之如饴。

但Rick却没想到Negan竟然要去给自己拿抑制剂？这混蛋什么时候变得这么君子了？

Negan听到了他的话却愣了一下，然后强行捧起Rick的脸让他看着自己，小心翼翼地问道“你确定？”

Rick不说话，凑过去吻住Negan，主动伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，放出信息素勾引着Negan。

都到了这种地步如果Negan还忍着那他自己都要怀疑自己是不是有问题了。

Negan一下子放开自己的信息素，辛辣的酒味瞬间在空气里爆发，强势地包裹住柔和的葡萄果香，Rick被这强势的信息素激出一声呻吟，但他也不甘示弱，进一步释放自己的信息素，两股气息互相纠缠扭打，谁也不肯放过谁。

Negan把Rick压在身下，反客为主地撕咬他的嘴唇，双手抚上他的胸口，隔着衣服揉捏Rick的双乳，这是Rick身上Negan第二爱的部位，尤其是在Rick怀着Carl直到Carl断奶前的那段时间，Omega为了哺育子女身体发生了奇妙的变化，那时候Rick胸部涨大，绝对有D罩杯，而且需要需要Negan给他按摩，Rick的初乳也进了Negan的嘴里。

“嗯~”Rick忍不住呻吟，挺起前胸渴望得到Alpha更多的爱抚，双手插进Negan的头发，双腿环上他的腰，轻蹭Negan的下体。

Negan松开Rick的嘴唇，亲吻他的脖子，寻找到腺体的位置，用力舔舐，那里被Negan咬破的伤疤依然存在，彰显着这是属于他的Omega。

“这么主动？很想我？”Negan轻笑。

当Negan舔舐他腺体的时候Rick忍不住轻颤，他捏紧了Negan的头发“少、少废话，快点做”

“Yeah sir~”Negan凑到Rick耳边故意用低沉沙哑的声音说道，然后伸出舌头轻舔他的耳廓，张口含住他的整个右耳，最后轻咬他的耳垂。

“唔...别，别玩了”Rick受不起撩拨了，他被情热逼出了眼泪，下面也快湿透了，只想快点进入正题。

Negan笑了一声，舔去Rick的眼泪，然后再次吻住他的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔他的牙齿、上颚，最后勾住Rick的舌头纠缠，又突然撤回，勾引Rick的舌头进入他的嘴巴，将他的舌头含着吸吮。同时手也不闲着，一个一个解开Rick的纽扣。Rick穿着警服，他不敢撕，以前他撕过一回，然后Rick一个月没给他好脸看，最重要的是没让他进屋。

Rick舌头被Negan含着闭不上嘴，口水顺着嘴角流出滴到胸口，但他没空管这个，他也伸手开始扒Negan的衣服。

两人好不容易脱完了衣服就立刻贴在了一起。

Negan终于放过Rick的嘴，开始亲吻他的脖子，含住他的喉结轻轻啃咬。

“嗯~”Rick泄出一声呻吟，他的嘴巴被Negan亲得红肿，嘴唇上挂着两人的口水，看起来亮晶晶的。

Negan双手也不闲着，一只揉捏着Rick的胸部，在乳晕周围打圈，然后突然狠捏了一下乳头，刺激地Rick惊叫一声。另一只往下划过他的后背、侧腰，在臀部揉捏了一会后继续往下，摸到Rick的双腿间的雌穴，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，而且还在慢慢向外流水。

这是男性Omega的特征，他们也有着和女人类似的阴道，比女性Omega的更加窄小，也更加敏感。Negan记得他第一次和Rick滚上床的时候，Rick没到发情期，又是个处子，那里要容下Negan的一根手指都很困难。Rick当时很害怕，最后让他自己都意外的，他只是用手指操了Rick，然后让Rick用嘴帮自己解决。

Negan一下子往里加入插入两根手指。

“唔！！！”Rick惊叫了一声，竟然一下子射了出来，雌穴绞紧了Negan的手指。

这让Negan很惊讶，毕竟Rick已经不是处子了，而且生产过一次，不应该还这么敏感。感受着雌穴像婴儿的嘴巴一样一松一紧地绞着自己的手指，Negan问道：“你怎么这么敏感Rick？这么紧，难道你这两年从来没做过？”

Rick还沉浸在刚刚的高潮中，身体仍在颤抖，等他稍微缓过来意识到Negan在说什么的时候，本就因突然发情而不正常红润的身体更是又加深了一个色度“我、我有抑制剂，谁像、像你一样，天天发情”他这两年的确没有做过，因为没有消除标记，他对待每次的发情期都特别小心，提前好多天就把抑制剂备好，然后提前一两天就开始注射，所以他从没有发过情，而且他要照顾Carl，所以也不会在正常的时期出去乱搞，他甚至都没有自慰过。但他知道Negan从来都是不会委屈自己的人，这两年里他肯定和不少人发生过关系，想到这他竟然有些难受。

“我可没有天天发情，我只是正常地解决生理需要”Negan嘴巴来到一直没有被抚慰的一边乳头那，张嘴含住，轻轻撕咬。

“唔~”Rick忍不住挺起胸部，Negan的话证实了Rick的猜想，想到Negan这两年一直在和别人上床，说不定已经标记了另外一个Omega，他的心脏仿佛被人一把捏住一样，他使劲拉扯Negan的头发，想让Negan也难受。

“嘿！轻点小野猫”Negan被他拉扯痛了，手指在雌穴使劲一按作为报复。

“唔！！！”Rick身体被刺激稍微弹起，然后便瘫软在床上，但他嘴上不肯认输“有你在外面的床伴野吗？”

Negan愣了一下，然后忍不住笑起来“Oh God！”Negan又亲了一下Rick的嘴唇“你在吃醋吗Rick？”

“没有！”Rick偏过头闭上眼睛不看Negan“我们已经离婚了，你在外面找谁是你的自由，我为什么要吃醋？！”

“哈哈哈”Negan开心极了，Rick在吃他的醋，他本来还担心这只不过是Rick需要他解决生理需要而已，现在他知道他赌对了，Rick还爱他，还在乎他。

听到Negan在笑Rick更生气了“要做做，不做给我滚！”

“一开始可是你不让我走的”Negan下意识就还嘴了。

Rick突然气炸了，回过头推打Negan“滚！你个老混蛋！谁TM不让你走，我TM的现在不想要你了！”

Negan抽出手抓出Rick的双手按在头顶，虽然Rick力气不小，正常时候Negan都不一定能打得过他，但现在他发情了，完全不是Negan的对手。

Rick被按住仍在骂骂咧咧“放开我老混蛋！去找你外面的Omega去！”

Negan知道自己刚才不应该一时嘴快，但被Rick这么一骂他火气也上来了，这两年可不是只有Rick一个人受罪。Negan吼道：“是！我是个混蛋！这谁都知道！但Rick，你他娘的也是个混蛋！我是和其他Omega做过，我和他们做的时候想的都是你，听到的也都是你的声音！你要和我离婚却不从我脑子里离开！你个混蛋！”

Rick更生气了“你有什么资格说我是混蛋？！你和其他人做爱想着我我还要感动吗？！”

“我当然有资格！当初要和我离婚的是你！”

“你可以反对！但你没有！你非常爽快地同意了！”

“因为我知道自己是个混蛋！我不想让你更讨厌我！”

Rick愣住了。

“你值得更好的Rick，我一直都知道。”

这句话让Rick忍不住哭了出来。

Negan凑上前吻去Rick的泪水，但Rick越哭越凶。

“那你一开始就不应该招惹我，在我们结婚那么多年以后，在我离不开你以后突然大度？突然要让我去找一个‘更好的’？”Rick哭着说道“你他娘的世纪大混蛋！！！”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”Negan继续吻着Rick，一边吻一边道歉。

Rick双腿缠上Negan的腰，带着哭腔说：“操我Negan。”

Negan吻住他的嘴，双手托着他的臀，让他更贴近自己，用早已硬得发紫的阴茎磨蹭着那两片阴唇。

“进、进来”Rick催促道。

“别心急Rick，直接进去会伤到你的”Negan刚才就感觉出来Rick这两年应该很少甚至没做过爱，如果直接进去肯定会伤到他的。

“伤你个头！老子TM都为你生过孩子了！”Rick不知哪来的力气，一下次抱着Negan翻了个身。Rick骑在Negan身上，将自己的雌穴对准Negan阴茎的头部，自己往下坐“啊——”尽管刚才已经被自体液润滑地很充分，但依旧还不能容纳Negan的那个大家伙，刚进去个头部就卡住了。

Negan立刻扶住Rick腰，抬起上半身亲吻Rick，安抚他“放松Rick，放松。”

Rick深呼吸，尽量忽略下体的不适，努力收缩穴口。

Negan被夹得也很难受，他一手套弄Rick刚刚发泄过的阴茎，一手揉捏他的臀瓣，帮Rick转移注意力。他感觉手里阴茎正在慢慢变硬，穴口处也松了不少，就开始微微地耸动腰慢慢抽插，一点点没入穴肉里。

“嗯~”Rick发出一声颤抖绵长的呻吟，配合着Negan慢慢往下坐。粗壮的阴茎一点点撑开他的内里，好像内脏都被挤压偏移了。Negan的阴茎已经完全进去了，龟头直顶着他的子宫口，只要Negan愿意，那里就会被操开，任由精液灌入，把Rick的肚子弄大，为他产下一个又一个子嗣。想到这里，Rick忍不住轻微打颤，他死也不愿成为Alpha的生育机器，但Omega本性却为那样的想法而兴奋、而颤栗。

Negan一开始缓慢地抽插，但感觉Rick已经完全适应了以后就抱着Rick又翻了回来。他将Rick压在身下，粗暴将Rick的大腿拉开到极致，用力地操干起来。

“啊......”Negan每动一下都让Rick感觉他的肚子会被捅穿，但Rick爱死这种感觉了，这才是他熟悉的性爱，他和Negan之间的性爱大部分都很粗暴，就像两只野兽在斗争撕咬。下腹传来的快感让Rick全身发麻，雌穴涌出更多的液体，随着Negan的抽插发出淫靡的水声。

“Fuck Rick，你怎么这么紧，我要一直操你，操得你的小穴合不拢，需要带着肛塞才能含住我的精液。我要让你夹着我的精液去上班，当你迈开腿追贼的时候，精液流出来打湿你的裤子，你会红着脸呻吟，说不定那个贼会为了看这美景自己回来，被抓住以后在牢里想着你手淫。”

Negan的话让Rick满脸通红“你胡说什么！”虽然不想承认，但这话的确让他更为情动。

“我胡说？你明明很喜欢~”Negan低笑一声，继续狠狠地蹂躏Rick的雌穴。Alpha饱满的囊袋撞在他屁股上发出啪啪的声音，从雌穴流出的蜜液被撞得四处都是，Omega柔软的肉唇被摩擦成了糜烂的艳红色。

“嗯~啊~”Rick被操得说不出话，只能紧紧抱着Negan呻吟。

Negan下半身继续耸动，嘴巴去寻找Rick的乳头，这两个可爱的小东西被他忽略了太长时间。他张嘴含住其中一个，先是舔舐，然后轻咬，最后含住整个乳晕吸吮，如此反复，等这个已经充血肿胀了以后才满意的放过，去调教另一个。

Rick搭在他背上的脚趾绷紧，用自己的阴茎磨蹭Negan的下腹，发出一声短促的呻吟，他又射了。他的阴茎没有得到任何抚慰就射了两次，不得不说这有点丢人。

Negan这次没有笑，他抬起头轻轻吻着Rick双唇。但与上面的温柔不同的是，Negan开始更用力地撞击Rick的子宫口，试图撞开那道狭窄的缝隙。

Rick瞪大眼睛，这刺激有点过了，但Rick的雌穴显然不这么想，红肿的嫩肉兴奋地吸吮着粗壮的肉棒，企图让它进得更深些。

Negan已经把子宫口撞开了撞开了一道小口子，但他现在却有些犹豫了，如果进去了他一定会成结射精，虽然Rick现在不在发情期，但如果直接射进子宫仍然可能会怀孕。他们刚刚似乎是消除误会了，但Negan不确定Rick愿不愿意和他复合，更别说再怀上他的孩子了。Negan龟头抵着子宫口，轻声问Rick“可以吗？”

Rick简直要疯了，都做到这了还问自己可以不可以“你TM什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的了？”

Negan听到这话立刻挤进了Rick的子宫，抽插了几下之后便张开了结，死死卡住子宫口那道缝隙。Rick一下子屏住呼吸，两年没有经历过这个，竟一下子让他有些不知所措，直到Negan拍了拍他的脸提醒他呼吸，他才开始大口喘气。

Negan嘴巴寻到腺体处，当温凉的精液射入Rick子宫时，他咬破了Rick的腺体，信息素随之也进入到Rick血液中，流向全身。

Rick紧紧抱住Negan，感受着肚子逐渐被精液灌满的感觉，感受着Alpha的信息素在血液里流淌，他忍不住又留下了泪水，这是他的Omega天性在作祟。终于射精结束，Rick彻底瘫软在床上，闭着眼睛一动也不想动。

Negan退出Rick的身体，抱着Rick一起躺在床上，突然他想起来一件事。

“Rick，Carl是不是该放学了？”

“嗯？现在几点？”

“八点”

“他已经放学两个小时了”

“什么？！”Negan赶紧坐起来找衣服“Carl是不是还在原来的学校？我去接他。”

Rick躺在床上看着他穿衣服，等他穿的差不多才说“不用去了，我今晚让Tara接Carl的，我打个电话给她让她留Carl住一晚就行了。”

“Tara？”

“新来的同事，你不认识”Rick连身子都不想抬起来“把我的手机拿给我。”

“女孩？”Negan找到Rick的电话扔给他。

“嗯哼~一个Alpha女孩，很可爱”Rick接过电话拨通“喂？Tara，可以让Carl在你那住一晚吗？明早我去你那接他送他上学。好的，谢谢。”

Negan看着Rick温柔地笑着和那个叫Tara的Alpha女孩打电话有点不爽“你就这么把Carl交给别人？”

Rick讲完电话，看向Negan“Tara不是别人，她是我的同事也是我的朋友，而且Carl也很喜欢和她玩。”

“为什么让别人接Carl？你今晚是有什么安排吗？”Negan坐到床上，双臂撑在Rick两侧，低头看着他。

“嗯哼~你难不成真以为我为你守身如玉？偶尔也需要人解决‘生理需求’嘛”Rick决定报复回去。

Negan知道他不应该生气，这两年他也会经常和人上床，Rick偶尔放松一下也是应该的，但可能是因为刚刚又标记了一次的缘故，他想到自己的Omega本来是打算出去找别人的，他就是很生气。Negan挑起Rick的下巴“你以后不需要了，我会帮你解决一切”然后吻住Rick的嘴巴，不给他反驳的机会。

Carl今晚是不会回来了，他们还有好长的时间，足够Negan让Rick记住谁才是他真正需要的。

“明早还是我去接Carl吧，你不一定能起得来。”


End file.
